Allow me to take your wings
by FancyMittens
Summary: Because the aftereffects of an argument between lovers is never pretty. Dark!fic. 8018


Hi everybody! Thanks for coming to check out my story! X3

18: Can this even be considered that? You wrote it at 2 am in the morning when you couldn't sleep, herbivore. I don't even act normally in this!

Me: OxO! x You weren't supposed to TELL them that!

18: Too late now.

Me: :P Well alright fine. Beware of the ooc monster in this story... . anyways let's mosey along and let the readers read. And just to let you all know, this story is not AU X) I promise.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own KHR.

WARNINGS: Dark-ish themes, Winged!18

x~.::*X*::.~x

**Allow me to take your wings**

Somewhere, a small child sang.

_Poor little skylark..._

_Sitting in a cage..._

_Will you sing a song?_

_Or will you forever remain silent?_

Hibari opened his eyes to stare at steel bars. He was laying on his side in the middle of a hard surface. He sat up, reaching towards the bars, he realized the the blackness outside the bars was a large black cloth. He tugged. It didn't budge. He made to reach beyond the cloth but was held back. Long lengths of chain connected to his wrists, stretching back to the center of the hard floor.

_Poor little skylark..._

_Trapped is what you are..._

_Come, stay with me..._

_Stay forever as my __cag__ed little skylark..._

A cage? He stretched his wings out only to know that the cage didn't allow for that to happen. The cage was tall. He could probably stand in it if it wasn't for his aching body, namely, his back. His throat was dry and screaming for water. How long had he been out? He reached to his neck, feeling the cold metal that was place around it, it too was connected to a length of chain. But this chain, unlike the others, was attached to one of the upper corners of the cage like a leash.

_Poor little skylark..._

_All alone in the dark..._

_Can you see?_

_Can you speak?_

Hibari didn't know what happened. He only knew that one moment a vile substance had been forced down his throat after he threatened to leave his lover of 6 years and the next, he was locked in a cage covered by a cloth. He ruffled his wings indignantly- wait what? Hibari turned to look at the appendages that he didn't remember having before he woke up. They could've been a good 12 feet wide when spread, colored a dark shade of black with a nearly purple shine to them. He pulled one of the feathery things forward. They felt so soft too...-he heard footsteps.

_Poor little skylark..._

_Do you quake in fear?_

_Does your heart beat quickly?_

_Do I frighten you?_

His eyes widened, fear displayed, as if the fight or flight mentality of whatever bird these wings would've belonged to. And suddenly, it was bright. It was much too bright. He shielded his eyes, looking away from the figure that stood over him, looming while he waited for his eyes to adjust.

"I see you've woken up ne, Kyouya-chan?"

Hibari felt his blood run cold when he recognized the voice. He turned his head slowly to look at none other than the lover he had threatened to leave. Yamamoto Takeshi. Expert swordsman and- completely PSYCHOTIC when it came to how possessive he was of Hibari. He wanted to run. To fly away or whatever herbivorous birds liked to do when scared. But he could only stare back up at his lover- could he even still call him that?

_Poor little skylark..._

_You can run but you can't hide they say..._

_But I have captured you..._

_And n__ow you can do neither..._

Takeshi leaned down, smirking condescendingly at him as he entered the cage after pulling the cloth back over. Hibari felt the herbivorous instinct kick in again, and he couldn't disobey it. He moved to the back of the cage as quickly as was possible. He simply didn't want to be near the other as he sat in the corner. Takeshi didn't come any closer than the center of the cage.

"Kyouya. Come here." Hibari shook his head violently, pulling his knees into his chest. It was only then that Takeshi advanced on him. He pushed himself against the bars, turning his head away from the scarred swordsman. He felt himself begin to shiver in fear from the other's hand on his cheek as he was forced to look into amber eyes. The hand moved almost gently down to his neck before tugging sharply on the length of chain. Hibari let out an indignant sound as he was pulled to the center of the cage.

_Poor little skylark..._

_Will you come when I call you...?_

_Can you disobey me...?_

_The one who grips you tightly...?_

Hibari collapsed onto his side but was once against forced to his hands and knees by insistent pulls on the chains that binded him. And suddenly, he felt a hand pushed down between his shoulder blades, a mouth at his ear.

"I love you so much Kyouya. Why would you try to leave me? This is your punishment, so, don't resist me okay?" were the words that spilled from the other's mouth, taking on a dark tone that sent another shiver down his spine. He shook his wings and heard Takeshi smirk again.

"So you still want to fly away from me? Is that what you want to do?" Hibari didn't reply, bowing his head so he didn't have to see the other. Takeshi frowned and forced the other to look at him.

"I asked you a question Kyouya." Hibari nodded to affirm his earlier accusation, shaking anew. Takeshi ran a hand down the sleek looking wings. "So beautiful..."

_Poor little skylark..._

_Will you show me...?_

_That face of yours..._

_Contorted in the pain I give you..?_

He leaned forward to whisper into Hibari's ear again. "Just like you. I love you, Kyouya. I only do what's good for you Kyouya." and with that, Hibari's fate was sealed. He felt a strong hand between his shoulder blades and a forceful grip on one of his wings. He cried out. They were sensitive... So sensitive... But that pain was nothing compared to what came next. His eyes screwed shut as he tried to hold in screams of pain and ten it became too much as Takeshi attained his goal. He clawed at the floor of the cage, screaming in agony as Takeshi ripped the wing from his back mercilessly.

_Poor little skylark..._

_Begging me to stop..._

_Should I desist?_

_Or shall I continue until you break..?_

He felt tears of pain fall down his cheeks as the white intensity of the pain made him want to pass out. Surely, that was the kinder solution but, he never did. There was blood. A lot of it. It ran down his back, pooling underneath him as Takeshi placed the wing on the side, before reaching for the next wing. Hibari tried to move away, but was forced back into his position, legs folded under him an arms out as his chest was pushed to the floor. He finally spoke up, begging the other to stop.

"D-don't! Please, Takeshi!" He yelled out, his voice raw from screaming. Takeshi paused.

"Finally speaking again Kyouya?" He said, running a hand down the other wing.

"Takeshi..ple-" Another cry of intense agony pierced the atmosphere.

_Poor little skylark..._

_Blood so red..._

_Your tears mingling with it..._

_A wonderful concoction..._

The remaining bloodied wing had been ripped from him forcefully as well as the herbivorous instinct that came with it. But the fear still tore through him as he was still not allowed to collapse as Takeshi lapped at the blood the fell from him drop by dro-

Hibari sat up straight as he finally woke up, startled as he broke free of the torturous dream, eyes wide and tears flowing from his eyes subtly. Beside him, his lover was waking up, responding to his sudden movements. Takeshi's eyes widened slightly when he saw Hibari display true weakness to him for the first time. He pulled Hibari into his chest, caressing his cheek as he asked for what happened. Hibari gave a brief explanation before breaking down part way through, just before the end, but Takeshi could guess. Hibari gripped the back of Takeshi's shirt like a life line. They had just had a huge argument the day before and it had come back to haunt them. Hibari let out stuttered apologies and pleads for forgiveness, taking the blame for the fight for himself. Takeshi didn't know what to do as he could only hug the other closely, whispering loving reassurances and sweet nothings into his hair and rubbing his back gently, avoiding the shoulder blades when Hibari flinched.

Takeshi lifted his chin and kissed him gently. It was then that Hibari knew that his dream was true in its own little way. His wings had been taken. And in consequence, he no longer possessed the power to fly away anymore.

_Poor little skylark..._

**Owari.**

Wao! You made it to the end of the story! XD

Thanks for reading guys!

Review please!

And! And and and and! **I take requests and prompts!** Just tell me the pairing you want and the prompt or whatever you want to happen in the story in a pm or a review!

and so there you have it! ***bows***

See you all in my other stories! XD

FancyMittens~

**EDIT: **Hey everyone, so because of the many times I've been asked this I'll just say it here and now XD

Yes, the 'poor little skylark' poem is my own original writing. :D Please don't steal or else Lussuria will come after you x


End file.
